


Leave not a rack behind.

by Isagawa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost a drabble, F/M, Human!Bill, I just really had to write something because I'm a whiny frustrated fangirl, M/M, Mabel Pines (mentioned) - Freeform, Sleeping Dipper, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: He knows it’s not quite sane, and he can’t quite bring himself to care.Something is coming. A tempest, too distant for him to fear yet.(You can read it however you want, but I wrote it thinking it happens 4 years or more after the series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gynny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/gifts).



> "We are such stuff  
> As dreams are made on; and our little life  
> Is rounded with a sleep.”  
> ― William Shakespeare, 'The Tempest'

He knows it’s not quite sane, and he can’t quite bring himself to care. It’s about him, him only, and fantasies that will stay inside his head, (and maybe about a mocking voice, and charming eyes the color of old gold, and a thrill along his spine). It’s controlled risk, controlled violence, (not as controlled as he would like to think, but it’s why he likes it so much). He tugs his arms around the other’s neck, and feel his teeth on his shoulder, and feels himself writhe like a snake.

 _Something is coming_ … A tempest, too distant for him to fear yet.

He knows it’s not quite sane, but it is his dreams and his only, and when a voice finally murmurs his name –a muffled sound– he groans. He feels the storm coming over –sound everywhere– and wonders if Mabel is snoring really loud next to him; in real life.

 _Hurry,_ he thinks even if there is no one to beg and it’s not really happening, _hurry,_ _I’m waking up._

It’s just a dream, and it’s reassuring, really— fantasies that will forever stay in his head only.

Bill moans.

_It’s just a dream._

 

[Somehow, though, he wonders if it is supposed to feel so real, and he buries the thought away.]

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote, highly inspired by Shakespeare's "The Tempest". First time writing in English (native French-speaker here!) so please PLEASE tell me if something about the syntax/grammar or even basic English went wrong. That aside, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
